stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Star Triangle Advanced Guard
why is this page marked for copy-editing i thought that i flesheed it out sufficiently if you can tell me I would love to fix it because people are marking many of my pages for copy editing if I merged them would it be better?--Aranittara 01:25, 19 January 2007 (UTC) :The way it's written needs to be improved upon. I can't really go too deep into specifics, though, because I'm buried in homework right now. --Kevin W. Adm•Tlk 02:34, 19 January 2007 (UTC) :Hi Aranittara. What Kevin W means is this for example: ::You wrote: :::STAG began when Kathryn Janeway, Jean-Luc Picard, Mackenzie Calhoun, Worf, Morgan Primus, Annika Hansen, and numerous others from across the galaxy became disillusioned with the state of affairs following encounters with Section 31, the Tal'Shiar, the Obsidian Order and various other organizations. They banded together and formed the Star Triangle Advanced Guard, which used the most advanced technology available to keep tabs on these unscrupulous characters. ::A better way of rewording it is (copy editing): :::Following encounters with Section 31, the Tal'Shiar, the Obsidian Order and various other like-minded organisations, prominent people from across the Milky Way Galaxy grew disillusioned with the galaxy's state of affairs. These people, whose numbers included Kathryn Janeway, Jean-Luc Picard, Mackenzie Calhoun, Worf, Morgan Primus and Annika Hansen, formed the Star Triangle Advanced Guard (STAG), utilizing the most advanced technology available to track the movements of such covert organizations. :If you're not sure, check out some of the featured articles on here and Memory Alpha. Reading these over carefully, you should be able to pick-up on the flow (i.e. what types of words to use, what type of sentence structure to use, etc.) For example, try using more active verbs (i.e. "include", "formed", "utilize") not passive verbs ("begin", "become", "is", "has"). :Hope this helps a bit. -- usscantabrian 03:34, 19 January 2007 (UTC) ::Actually, Scott, (just letting you know) that first paragraph above was a rewrite itself, from a previous version. 22:17, 20 January 2007 (UTC) :::Shiver me timbers, so it is! LOL Hmph. I still think the best thing someone can do though is just read over other articles that are good to get a feel for writing, then try it themselves. I write (both in my job and as a hobby) every day, and have done for the last 15 years or so, so... It's all trial and error! :) --usscantabrian 22:24, 20 January 2007 (UTC) I would love it if you would help me edit it am implementing the change you suggested as long as the content stays the same i am a ok--Aranittara 12:06, 19 January 2007 (UTC) :All of us can help you. That's not a problem; however, you will need to eventually learn to write your articles to comply with this wikia's guidelines, so keep reading over the better articles, get a feel for how they are written, what information they include, et cetera, and go from there. -- usscantabrian 22:14, 20 January 2007 (UTC) why did you start making my pages for copyediting when i came back but not before kevin?--Aranittara 02:59, 20 January 2007 (UTC) :If you mean, why did he mark it for copyediting instead of Kevin, the answer to that is, anyone can mark pages for copyediting. 21:55, 20 January 2007 (UTC) ::I don't know who you are talking to, Aranittara, regarding the copyediting, but if it is towards me, I didn't makr them for copyediting. I don't even know how to do that! LOL --usscantabrian 22:14, 20 January 2007 (UTC) :::Easy: . Just like that. See . 22:19, 20 January 2007 (UTC) ::::Okay, duh, how easy is that? Now I know... thanks! :) (Brain is not in top gear this morning... our 16 year old nephew stayed over last night and we played xbox and ps2 til about 2 AM, and I think I drank too much wine... ouch! LOL) Thanks again for that! :) --usscantabrian 22:24, 20 January 2007 (UTC) it was directed towards whoever marked my pages they didn't start until i came back--Aranittara 21:00, 10 February 2007 (UTC) Rolling changes made by Myself on this artice due to creating a divulgence article to clarify Star Trek: Confederation Canon. (reverted article back to 20:11, 28 January 2007 by Sandeen) -->Wi2K - Crossover Information - STC - Talk 23:38, 10 July 2007 (UTC) Hi sorry for mixing up the cannon of your continuity I had no clue you used the name why did you choose it? me it used to be part of a previous fanon reality that i never published. Also the most recent info on stag can be found at my blog on the topic cheers and please i would love to get rid of that copyediting notice if possible and I am not sure how to fix the articles please help. --Aranittara 00:35, 11 July 2007 (UTC) Initially, I found STAG to be a good concept, where a group of the Federation's finest would get all the cool stuff, however the initial timeframe of your STAG, was more in Star Trek's future (25th Century) than 2380/81 durring the Star Trek: Confederation canon, in other words, rather than trying to intermingle what you started, I just started a new branch found Here feel free to take a look, see if you would like to expand or even comment on it, and I'm also willing to help get your STAG up to par with the Admins. -->Wi2K - Crossover Information - STC - Talk 02:10, 11 July 2007 (UTC) So you based yours off mine I am honored and I would definitely welcome you help --Aranittara 12:36, 11 July 2007 (UTC) I have created a sub-page of my user page Here for my suggestions for a copyedit, I will let you (and everyone else, since i'm posting here) when my changes would need review. -->Wi2K - Crossover Information - STC - Talk 16:59, 11 July 2007 (UTC) feel free to look at Star Triangle Advanced Guard (Wi2K) and comment on any changes in the Talk Page. -->Wi2K - Crossover Information - STC - Talk 21:25, 11 July 2007 (UTC) Temporarily closed Star Triangle Advanced Guard (Wi2K) due to the vast improvements done on this Article. id say this article is the most improved since it was created, thank you Aranttara. -->Wi2K - Crossover Information - STC - Talk 17:29, 16 July 2007 (UTC) :Hey... give credit where credit's due, buddy. I spent a lot of time polishing that article for him. 18:01, 16 July 2007 (UTC) :: I did not realize that Sas, but you did a heck of a job. -->Wi2K - Crossover Information - STC - Talk 19:58, 16 July 2007 (UTC) Sazoria was a big help she caught a lot of the mistakes in spelling grammar and style I made and didn't catch but I have also made major improvements to the article content and have caught a number of mistakes myself. and started making my pitifully small blog posts into full fledged episodes. thanks a million Sazoria I couldn't have fixed this up without your help--Aranittara 12:19, 18 July 2007 (UTC) :And then he ripped off my Arcadia timeline... Ugh. Bad, Sandeen. Bad. Poor taste. 19:41, November 12, 2009 (UTC)